


Scars

by Vilya_Mariposa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya_Mariposa/pseuds/Vilya_Mariposa
Summary: Rey and Kylo reflect on their scars.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Scars

Kylo had defected, and spent long days helping undermine the First Order. The only breaks he got were for meals and the occasional run through the woods with Rey, truth be told one of the bright spots.

They shared a bed and were intimate on a semi-regular basis. Since he had taken up her offer, instead of her taking up his they saw no need to get married right away. With stakes so high and a situation so desperate, Rey figured he just liked to see his mother make a face that was equal parts fond and annoyed.

Rey had climbed into bed late, pulling out the data pad he had been working with and snuggled next to the sprawled man, laying facing the door. She knew that last night at the Jedi school, waking up with Luke standing over him was a primary reason he did not sleep with his back to the door. She assumed there were other reasons, but that was the only one he mentioned.

She smiled at the position he was in, laying on his stomach, mostly on his left side keeping the pressure off his front right side with his most prominent scars. She studied his back in the dim light. It was crisscrossed with scars of varying depths and sizes. He had never explained them and Rey gave him the space to not explain.

She reached out and traced one of the scariest scars, gently with her fingers. She shifted her position and laid a gentle series of small kisses down it’s length, almost the length of his hand. She repeated the process on the other scars, like the really deep one that was the length of her hand and the one that probably bothered him the most, if he talked about it.

He hummed and shifted on his side, wrapping his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss. He was not usually so assertive in bed, too scared of hurting her or frightening her. Rey sighed in contentment as he kissed her. She moved to kiss the longest of his scars, the one that ran up his chest and face, then resumed kissing him on his lips. 

“Oh sweetheart. I love you so much.”

“I do too.”

Kylo cradled Rey from behind, his fingers gently running over a series of small scars that encircled her right arm a few inches below her elbow. Rey shivered and asked, “Why are you fascinated by that one?”

Kylo pressed a kiss into her hair. “It’s the only one I can’t figure out. The ones on your hips and thighs are from jagged metal. There’s an old knife wound on your ribcage, and this one…” He touched the one she got in the throne room, “Electroblade.”

“You could just ask.”

“You’re good about not pushing me, I try to reciprocate.”

Rey smiled and reached over and rubbed the back of his hand, guiding it around her arm. “It was early on Jakku, I reached into a gap to grab something and couldn’t quite get out, twisted when I shouldn’t have. Started wearing the arm wraps after that.” 

Kylo slid his hand down to link his fingers with hers and pressed some kisses to her neck that had her sighing in contentment.


End file.
